


论救世主丢了斗篷之后可以得到什么

by oliverxia0920



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliverxia0920/pseuds/oliverxia0920





	论救世主丢了斗篷之后可以得到什么

—-  
Harry觉得自己可能是喝了梅林的垃圾魔药，或者是在 Quidditch 训练的时候被砸中脑子，才会让他鬼使神差地信了Malfoy的话。

“所以呢，你打算去找他吗？” Hermione 倒是一脸镇定，靠在Gryffindor休息室的沙发上随意地翻着一本书，就好像她对自己的这位挚友所做的一切都已经习惯到见怪不怪的程度了。

“我总得把斗篷拿回来吧，Hermione 你也知道，那东西对我很重要。” 青年耸了耸肩，一副视死如归的样子。

“更何况，我可不想让Malfoy拿着斗篷到处游荡，到时候四个学院全得遭殃。”

少女意味深长地叹了口气，合上书本，坐到了Harry身边，安慰性地拍了拍他的肩膀，就在察言观色这一点上，她真的比Ron强上不是一星半点儿，像自家挚友这种不坦诚的口是心非，她见了不知道有多少次。

想见面就直说呗，绕那么多圈子有什么意思？更何况他绕的圈子就如同老旧的羊皮纸一样苍白脆弱，一捅就破。

“看在梅林的份上，我觉得你没必要在见Malfoy这件事情上把锅推给斗篷。” 

Hermione 的语气中穿插着一种说不清道不明的情感，这令可怜的救世主感到不知所措。即使彼此已经认识四年了，她超乎常人的洞察力和逻辑思维都会令他感到五体投地。从一年级开始就是这样。

“Hermione,我真的只是想要去把属于我的东西拿回来而已，别误会了。”

Harry那毫无底气的语调，微微泛红的脸颊加上镜片下躲闪的目光简直是让少女感受到了一种智商被侮辱的错觉。

“拜托！梅林的袜子！看清楚我不是Ron,你觉得你那套一点说服力都没有的说辞在我面前会有用？？？”

 

救世主长了张嘴，下意识地想要反驳，却惊恐地发现脑子里空荡荡的，一时间竟然一个音节也发不出，只能把头低下，回避对方仿佛可以贯穿一切的目光。

“Harry,有的时候稍微直面一下自己的想法也没什么不好的，你不是喜欢他吗？如果就这么放过这个千载难逢的机会，你真的不会后悔吗。” 不知道是不是看到救世主那副委屈巴巴的样子有些心疼了，Hermione的语气软了下来。

“Hermione,我觉得你可以在说出这句话的同时想想你和Ron之间的微妙关系该怎么解决。”  
。。。

心疼个鬼。

在少女狠狠地用不算薄的书敲了挚友的脑袋后，两人不约而同地笑出声。

“不用害怕，Harry, 带上你的魔杖，要是Malfoy那家伙敢对你怎么样的话你就把他石化后丢在斯莱特林的休息室就好了。”

救世主脸上依旧挂着若隐若现的笑意，短暂的迟疑后点了点头。

就连Harry自己都说不清楚，从什么时候开始，仅仅是听到那个人的名字，内心就会感到一阵悸动，那种感觉，就好像是闻了动情药一般，令人痴迷成瘾。

真是无可救药了，作为一个Gryffindor,爱上一个Slytherin可真是讽刺。

“Harry。”

“嗯？”

“你可不要骗我啊，关于要拿回属于你的东西这一点。”

 

—-

不用紧张，不用紧张，不过是个Malfoy而已你有什么好紧张的。

Harry站在地窖门口，踌躇不决地踱着步子，就好像在那扇老旧的门的后面有八百个摄魂怪在等着他一样。

晚饭的时候Ron对自己的举动感到十分困惑，在他无数次把勺子中的食物送到鼻子前后甚至问出了“你身体是不是不舒服”这种话。

“Ron，就这一次，你能不能用吃堵住你的嘴。”

要不是Hermione及时出来解围，可怜的救世主可能会在饭桌上因为心不在焉把自己噎死过去。

现在时间刚过六点，就以那个自大的Malfoy的性格，他不迟到个半个小时以上的话，Snape教授都会在学生面前展露笑颜了。

反正他还没到，先进去等着也没什么不好，Gryffindor无所畏惧。

这么想着，Harry推开门，走了进去，却在下一秒听到了那招牌的冷笑。

轻蔑，不屑，高傲混杂着嘲讽的，只有Malfoy家族才会发出的冷笑。 

“哟，你还挺守时的嘛，Potter。 还是说，那么迫不及待地想见我，晚饭过后就马不停蹄地跑过来了？嗯？”  
Draco 以一贯的高傲姿态倚在墙上， 居高临下地用一种俯视的态度看着救世主，即使他们的身高实际上并没有差上多少。他身上还披着Slytherin Quidditch的队服，在阴暗灯光的映衬下将他的身材以最完美的样子展现出来，金色头发被打理的一丝不苟，看的Harry喉咙一紧，一时间一些呆滞，就连挂在嘴边的嘲讽也说不出来。

“呵，没想到啊，原来大名鼎鼎的救世主也是个对死对头想入非非的变态呢，果然Gryffindor出来的人都一个样。”

Draco的话语中带着显而易见的挑衅意味，还夹杂着一种别的情感，将Harry从沉思中拽回现实。不得不说，被Malfoy家的人嘲讽，还找不到反驳的话这种感觉真的比面对摄魂怪和龙来得更糟糕。

“直奔主题吧，我不想和一个Malfoy扯那些废话。你和我讲过我来见你就把斗篷还我的，东西呢？”

身为一个Gryffindor的特质在这种时候被一五一十地凸现出来，那些不安，那些惶恐,在真正面对那个人的瞬间似乎都像是人间蒸发般不复存在，救世主三两步走到出言不逊的青年面前，直视那承载着深渊汪洋的灰蓝色瞳孔。

这是Harry第一次那么近距离地观察Draco Malfoy,近到可以感受到彼此喷洒在对方脸上的炙热呼吸。

“东西？什么东西？”

Draco很明显就是在装傻充愣，白净的脸上挂着那玩昧的笑意，看着伟大的救世主在他面前毫无还手之力地可真是这个世界上最美好的事情了。

Harry整个身体都在因为愤怒而颤抖，Draco感觉他整个人都快被自己气炸了。

不错，要的就是这种效果。

“我记得我们伟大的救世主跟我说的是斗篷在Slytherin的休息室吧，嗯？难道在Gryffindor里生活太久让你连分辨地点的能力都没有了吗？”

Draco扯了扯嘴角，露出一副 “呵，Gryffindor” 的似笑非笑的奇怪表情。

救世主觉得自己迟早要成为第一个被暗恋对象活活气死的人。

“Malfoy，你为什么要把所有事情都搞得那么复杂呢，你把斗篷带到地窖还我我们不就两清了，还是说看我难受就这么可以满足你那可悲的自尊心嘛？”

“如果我不想两清呢？”

啥？

Harry感觉那一句话的信息量实在有点过大，一时间脑子竟然没有办法消化它的意思，那种感觉就像是被施了“吃蛞蝓”的咒一般令人难受。

“你。。。你知道你在说什么吗？”

Draco冷哼一声，将脸凑到救世主耳边，心满意足地感受到对方因为过近的距离而微微颤抖的身体。

他一字一顿，将每个字都咬的更深

“我说，我.不.想.两.清.”

几乎是条件反射的，救世主掏出魔杖抵上对方的脖子，骨节分明的右手被汗水占据，软的不成样子，他从来没有想过自己的耳根那么敏感，只是被随便碰一下就像是被烈火灼烧一般。他感觉自己现在这副样子就算是Luna也可以在不使用魔法的情况下轻而易举地将自己掀倒在地。

“伟大的救世主那么紧张干什么？作为Slytherin的纯血贵族自然不会放过戏弄一个愚蠢Gryffindor的机会。看着你们跳梁小丑一样的行为可是我最大的乐趣。”

即使是被救世主用魔杖威胁，Draco根本就没有分毫惊慌的一丝，反倒是一脸的有恃无恐，享受着对方因为羞耻而涨红的脸颊。

“还是说，我们一脑子污言秽语的救世主，从我刚才的那句话里听出了什么别的意思？”

直到此刻，Harry才如梦初醒般地意识到，在Hogwarts的这四年里，Malofy早就不是那个只会说大话，目中无人的少爷了。

作为Slytherin的他，可以在不动声色的情况下一点一点将自己的猎物引诱至充盈着馥郁芳香的甜美陷阱。

就像Slytherin的象征一样。

“梅林的胡子啊，那我能不能请尊贵的Malfoy带我去Slytherin的休息室把斗篷拿回来呢？”

在这个节骨眼儿上，可怜的救世主已经提不起什么经历去和对方冷嘲热讽耍嘴皮子了，他现在只想赶紧拿回斗篷，离开这个是非之地。

Draco 笑了。

“我们不可一世的圣人Potter不会以为，Slytherin休息室的大门就像形同虚设一样随时敞开吧。”

果然，他不可能就这么轻易地放过自己，在他没尽兴之前这一切是不会停止的。

Harry叹了口气，颤抖的手放下魔杖，注视着那张过分好看的面容，像是下了什么决心一般缓缓开口。

“Malfoy,你到底想要什么？”

得到的回应是意料之中的嗤笑。

“看来Gryffindor真的是缺乏教养呢，最基本的礼数都不懂，真不知道你们是怎么在Hogwarts里获得那么高的评价的。”

Draco再次将脸凑近对方，Harry任命般地闭上了清澈的绿色双眸。

“有求于人，就要给出相应的报酬，记住了，Potter.”

语毕，修长的手算得上温柔地抚上救世主被红晕占据的面容，在后者下意识想要反驳的时候，吻了上去。

蛇永远不会放走在眼前的机会，Draco.Malofy也不例外。

这可真是场灾难，Harry想。

他尽力摇晃着脑袋，想要阻止对方那极具侵略性的吻，奈何自己的身体在这种时候一点都不争气，就像是被魔法束缚了一般一点力气也提不起来，他实在是想不出来Malfoy到底是从哪里学来的这么高超的接吻技巧。

对于没有什么经验的Harry来说，Draco的处境就要好上太多了，纯情的救世主在他面前就像是一道等待被享用的美味佳肴，恨不得下一秒就将其整个吞入腹中。

每一寸皮肤，每一块肌肉，连同每一滴血液一起吃干抹净，一滴不剩。

他几乎是不费吹灰之力地就敲开了对方的牙冠，舌尖扫荡，在湿润温热的口腔肆无忌惮地攻城略地。Draco能够感觉到救世主在尽力回避自己的侵犯，可怜的软舌尽可能地向后缩去，最终却还是没能幸免于难，强迫着与他的舌头纠缠在一起共舞。

太纯了，纯的让人产生了一种无名的罪恶感，也正是因为这样，才有独占的价值不是吗。

没有什么是一个Malfoy得不到的，只要他想，万人敬仰的救世主也只能是他的东西。

独属于他的东西。

这么想着，Draco紧紧扣住对方的后脑，让他无处可逃，毫不顾忌地加深了那个吻。  
—-

直到Harry觉得自己很快就要成为第一个因为和Slytherin接吻和被憋死的Gryffindor的时，这一切的罪魁祸首终于好心地放过了他，二者的唇瓣离开彼此，扯出暧昧的银丝。

始作俑者餍足地舔舔唇，满意地看着被折磨得不成样子的，大口大口喘着粗气的救世主，轻浮地开口。

“没想到啊，伟大的救世主居然连换气都不会，还真是出乎意料的青涩呢。下次我可以大发慈悲地教教你，怎么样？”

这人怎么可以这么无耻，明明就是他先开始的好吗？

“闭...闭嘴.Malfoy...快把斗篷还我….”

Draco再一次露出了那衣冠禽兽般的笑意。

“多谢款待。”

语毕，蜻蜓点水般地在对方被汗水浸湿的陈旧伤疤上落下一吻。

“就让我来带我们伟大的救世主去Slytherin的休息室吧，来完成他的愿望吧，嗯？”

 

—-  
不应该是这样的，这一切根本就不应该是这样的。

Draco从身后环住他，将他狠狠禁锢，根本动弹不得，浑身上下都被魔法卸了力气，软的像一滩烂泥。

他早该想到的，接受一个Slytherin的邀请绝对没有什么好下场，在进入到宿舍的那个瞬间自己就昏昏沉沉地倒在地上，失去意识前映入眼帘的就是那张带着得逞笑意的面容，等醒过来的时候，自己已经 赤身裸体地被Malfoy抱在身前，任人宰割了。

“Malfoy…你真的...混蛋...”

可怜的救世主很清楚这一次真的是要栽在对方手里了，Malofy所调配的魔药让他的身体变得极度敏感，根本就就不起一点刺激。

身后人发出一声嗤笑，像是听到什么天方夜谭一般，将热气喷洒在白皙脆弱的脖颈上。

“为达目的不择手段，荣誉至上，这就是Slytherin，不是吗？Potter?”

语毕，Draco惩罚性地咬上那优美白净的脖颈，像是毒蛇猎食般咬得更深，直到如愿以偿地尝到鲜血的味道，感受到身下人因剧痛而颤抖才善罢甘休，依依不舍地放过了那块被蹂躏到狼狈不堪的软肉。  
“Malfoy…你是狗吗….”

受到魔法的影响，Harry的声音也变得十分虚弱，软软的，令施暴者的独占欲成几何倍数地增大，那双修长的手不安分地游走在救世主劲瘦的身躯上，从胸口开始慢慢向下，略过那两点的时候，Draco恶趣味地停下，在那处色情地转了两圈儿后掐了上去。

“你…你疯了吗....”

最后一丝的理智，混杂着苍白可笑的自尊心一起，让救世主调动全身的力气压抑着随时都有可能从喉咙中溢出的动情呻吟。

“忍着干什么？明明也很舒服。”

似乎是不满没有听到对方的呻吟，Draco变本加厉地在另一点上狠狠揉搓，可怜的茱萸在Slytherin贵族的折磨下变得通红，看的不免令人有些心疼。情窦初开的救世主哪儿能受得了这种刺激，纵使Gryffindor的意志力再怎么坚强，在金发青年富有技巧的撩拨下，细碎的呻吟开始不争气地从Harry牙缝中溢出。

“对，叫出来，让我听听伟大救世主淫荡的声音。”

“闭嘴…”

即使嘴硬，Harry也没有办法无视掉自己身体已经起了反应这样令人面红耳赤的事实，他实在是想不明白，对方到底是从哪里学来的这些，难道真的是Malfoy家族的专业素养？

救世主那羞愤欲死的表情让Draco像得到奖励般额孩子一般兴奋不已，他知道那具身体已经从里到外的臣服于他，是属于自己的东西了。

“我们伟大的救世主不是也可以用那张喋喋不休的嘴发出令人愉悦的声音吗？”

Draco说着，从敞开的床头柜里取出一管东西，在对方眼前晃了晃，Harry就算再迟钝也意识到接下来会发生什么事情了，使出全身的力气挣扎起来，但在这样的情况下那软趴趴的扭动身体在金发青年眼中和赤裸裸的勾引没有任何区别。

“Malfoy…不行…你不能这么做….”

“没有什么是一个Malfoy不能做的，记清楚了，Potter.”

说罢，Draco将可怜的救世主的双腿打开，让那根早就精神焕发的东西完全暴露在淫糜的空气当中，将润滑剂挤到指尖。

”第一次会有点疼，忍着点，Potter.”

在那一刻，Harry比任何人都清楚，如果任由Malfoy胡作非为，那么这一切就会变得一发不可收拾了，但他就是没有办法去拒绝对方，就连最基本的话语都说不出口。

就这样吧。

不是答应了Hermione,要坦诚地面对自己的感情吗？

“嗯...”

Draco笑了，清澈的蓝灰色瞳孔中映现出从未存在过的温柔神色。

“荣幸之至，救世主大人。”

—

即使做好了心理准备，在手指真的进入后穴的那个刹那，Harry还是忍不住地叫出了声，有些苍白的右手微微颤抖，像是抓着救命稻草般狠狠抓住那墨绿色的床单。

太疼了，真的是太疼了，那种感觉就像是被控心咒折磨一般，难以忍受的疼痛席卷着浑身上下的每一根神经。他下意识地摆动着身体，想要减轻那如潮水般一波波的痛楚。

“忍着点，Harry.”

Draco的声线极尽温柔，安抚着身前那可怜的Gryffindor.手指的动作不停，在温热湿润的甬道里开疆破土。

第一次接纳异物的感觉可不好受，即使对方的动作已经尽可能地轻柔，紧致的肠壁蠕动着，在循序渐进的过程中被一点点开垦。

“Malfoy…难受…”

尊严什么的早就已经被丢到了九霄云外，救世主飞蛾扑火般地将自己的身躯贴向身后人的胸膛，感受着那令人安心的体温，那彻骨的痛楚在一次次抽动中逐渐消失不见，取而代之的是一种陌生的快感。

“感觉好些了吗？”

Draco的下身早就已经硬的发痛，他真的是对自己的意志力感到十分钦佩，能够在这种情况下还耐心地为Harry做着扩张。

“嗯....”

“那我要进去了？”

即使事情已经发展到了这个地步，要Harry亲口说出那句话简直就是要了他的命，更何况是在昔日的死对头兼暗恋对象面前说出这句话。

他默默低下了头，顶了顶身后人的颈窝，不再说话。

Draco笑了，和往常那令人反感的笑意不同。

“如你所愿。”

当那根物件真真正正地进入到后穴，救世主还是被痛的倒吸了一口凉气，虽然说他不用看也能大概猜得出来Draco的尺寸，但真的用身体去实践可是两码事儿。

“Malfoy….第一次…轻点…”

“叫我Draco。”

Harry简直不敢相信，这么温柔的话语是出自那平日里专横跋扈，咄咄逼人的Draco Malfoy 之口，他觉得这一切可能都是因为魔药而产生的幻觉。

“Draco…轻点….”

 

身后人笑了，安抚性地拍了拍救世主的肩膀，开始缓缓抽动起来。Harry的身体如同濒死的鱼一般随着金发青年的频率摆动着，竭尽全力地接纳着那炙热的物件。快感夹杂着痛楚侵蚀着他的大脑，令最后一丝理智也彻底消散殆尽。 

在身后人一次次的抽动中，救世主的身体逐渐适应了那根带来极乐世界的物件，痛楚全然消失了，剩下的只是如惊涛拍岸般的，可怕的快感，他再也没有办法压抑呻吟，任由一声高过一声的浪叫从喉咙中溢出。

看到Harry已经适应了这场性事，Draco最后的一丝顾虑也消失了，这种浅入浅出的方式根本就没法让他满足，他开始长驱直入，恨不得将救世主的身体整个贯穿。

淫糜的水声，令人羞愧难当的肉体交合声以及Gryffindor那撩人的呻吟声在Slytherin的宿舍里交互上演，如同最纯粹的交响乐会。

 

Draco不知疲倦的抽动着下身，救世主的身体就像是专门为自己打造的一般，不断收缩的肉壁刺激着柱身，肠液和润滑剂交融在一起，给金发青年带来精神上和肉体上的双重满足。

在经过某一点的时候，救世主的呻吟声忽然升高，一丝不挂的躯体剧烈颤抖着，脖颈呈现出优美的曲线，犹如天鹅般神秘而性感。

找到了。

“Draco….”

Slytherin的贵族像是没有听到身下人的呼唤一般，开始向那一点狠狠进攻，Harry感觉自己浑身上下的每一根神经都要被灭顶的快感给吞噬了，眼角被逼出生理性的泪水，什么也看不真切。大脑被彻底放空，连最基本的思考也无法做到。

“Draco，你在里面吗？”

突如其来的询问，让两个人的身体都颤抖了一下，救世主被情欲沾满的绿色瞳孔收缩着，写满了惊恐的神色。

Zabini.

这场性事让两人都忘记了他们还身处在Slytherin宿舍的这事实，随时都有可能被突然进来的学生发现。

Draco啧了一声，从枕头底下将那件原本应该在Gryffindor宿舍里躺着的斗篷拿了出来，在门被打开的瞬间披在了二人身上。

“别出声,Potter,我是无所谓，你是不想被人发现的吧。”

金发青年的声线中带着一丝调侃的意味，好心肠地用手捂住了救世主的嘴，而下身的动作不停，每一次都顶的更深。

这可真刺激，他想。

Zabini就这么走进了宿舍里，随意地将Slytherin的巫师袍脱了下来，扔到离二人不远的地方。

Harry感觉自己快要把Draco的手指给咬破了，下身的快感源源不断地席卷着神经，他几乎是动用了浑身上下最后一点力气来忍住呻吟。

梅林的胡子啊，随便来个人也好，赶紧让Zabini出去啊。

“这样的情形，是不是别有一番风味呢？Harry?”

Draco悄声开口，蹭着救世主的耳根发笑，虽然已经尽量在压低声音，坐在不远处的青年还是察觉到了这个房间里的异样之处。

“我一定是上Snape教授的课上多了，神经质了。”

Zabini叹了口气，按了按肿胀的太阳穴，这都什么事儿啊，几个小时前Pansy突然就跟抽了风一样开始跟自己冷战，一句话也不说，然后吃晚饭的时候自己还因为大声喧哗给Slytherin扣了十分，然后现在在自己的宿舍里居然还能产生幻听，简直是屋漏偏逢连夜雨。

“还是去找Pansy问个清楚好了。”

—-

Harry对天发誓，他从来没有像现在一样那么感谢Pansy Parkinson. 在Zabini离开宿舍的那个瞬间他悬在心口的那块石头总算是落了地, 结果还没反应过来 就又被身后的混蛋顶了好几下。

那种感觉就像是喝了催情剂一样醉生梦死，就连救世主本人也不记得自己到底被那个Draco Malfoy 拉着做了多少次，直到前端再也喷不出任何液体，施暴者才心慈手软地放过了他，将股股暖流尽数交代在了一片狼藉的后穴。

“还满意吗，伟大的救世主大人?嗯？”

看着一脸心满意足表情的金发青年，Harry恨不得一拳打上那张欠揍的脸，奈何高潮余韵下的身体就算是没有魔法的束缚，也一丝丝力气都提不起了。

“闭嘴….骗子…..你之前明明说斗篷不在Slytherin的休息室的....”

Draco笑了笑，将过分乖巧的救世主搂在怀中，感受着彼此最真实的温度。

“是啊，那场赌约我输了，不过又有什么关系呢？”

语毕，轻柔地在那白皙的面颊上落下一吻。

“毕竟，不管怎么说，你已经是Harry Malfoy了。”


End file.
